Dear Mom, or: How Athena ended up trying to kill Annabeth
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth sent a letter on her relationship to Athena? What if the letter- GASP! Wasn't about Percy? And what even is in the letter? Note: I suck at summaries! Please read on inside, I can guarantee you'll like! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Enter the world of PFUR! This is my first fanfic, so let's go for at least five reviews this month. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes. I am Rick Riordan. I own PJatO, and I am totally not being sarcastic.

Mylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotwork

Athena was a little surprised by the envelope on her table. She quickly grabbed it, and ran her eyes over it quickly. She sighed, glad that is was from her daughter, and not anyone else. "Sweet Chaos!" She whispered under her breath. Thank gods it wasn't more work. Suddenly realization dawned upon her. Usually Annabeth would just come and talk to her right away, Right? If something happened to her because of that Percy Jackson punk...

Athena quickly tore open the letter, and, to her utter distress, it wasn't work, but something much worse...

mylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotwork

_Dear Mom,_

_It is with great regret, but also with great joy, that I must tell you, that I have broken up with Percy!_

Immediately, Athena was filled with joy, miraculous hopes and dreams for her daughter's improved future flooding out. But upon reading the rest, she was in for quite a shock.

_This is because I have met the man of my dreams!_

Oh gods. It can't be that bad? Right?

_His name is Charles! He is absolutely perfect, and very handsome! I love him with his torn up biker clothes, his beautiful tattoo covered body, and especially his mangled 5 inch beard!_

... What...

_I know it might be a little early to say this, but I knew you might not like him, so we decided to elope! Alas, we are not alone! Already, I am pregnant with his child, and soon enough, I hope we will have many more!_

Athena read over it again. "Annabeth..." She whispered under her breath. "What have you done?"

_I also am delighted at his habits, such as drinking, smoking, and swearing wherever he goes! He has also shown me the wondrous power of marijuana, and I have already spent my __**USELESS**__ education plan on a 10 year long supply!_

... At this point Athena was standing there, rock-hard** (pause...)**, unable to say anything, as the paper slowly started steaming in her hands.

_Don't worry, we have a place to stay! Charles has a trailer in Alaska, and I know that after our 30 day long trek, we will have the time of our lives! Especially with all of the sweet beer and rum up there!_

No doubt that anyone that saw what was going on in Athena's mind would either be driven to the brink of insanity, or have enough ideas for over a million horror movies.

_He is also very aggressive, and I love it every time we... Do the deed. Tee-hee! Plus, we are so optimistic that they can find a cure for his six STD's! Anyways, I hope I can visit you eventually, and show you all of our __**BEAUTIFUL**__ children, of which we plan on making many more!_

"Well then." Athena thought to herself. "I have a state to annihilate." However, thankfully before the population of Alaska, and any living being within 200 miles was vaporized in a power blast of pure rage, Athena read the last of her letter.

_P.s, Mom, don't worry. I'm at Percy's house, and all the above is untrue. Just telling you that there are worse people in the world then Percy! Tell me when its safe to go up to Olympus Bye mom!_

_Annabeth Chase_

... 'Take a Deep Breath, Athena... Deep- ' And she screamed, like never before in her immortal life. It was a screech so big, every millimeter of Olympus rang worse then a doorstopper at a daycare. And, to summarize it, all everyone actually did hear for the next few days, echoing off the sides of the mountain, was "_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

mylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotwork

It had been a lovely day, for Annabeth Chase, she reflected on the day she had spent only with her boyfriend. She was out on half-blood hill with, as they gazed up at the stars, and from here, they could see the familiar glint of Olympus every now and then. She was very proud of her work, having put in months and months of effort, and was so happy her mother had let her rebuild Olympus. She stiffened up as she thought of the letter she gave to her mother. "Well," she whispered to herself. "Let's hope it works."

Suddenly, Percy was right next to her, looking at a shooting star. It was a little odd, with the star getting a little larger every second.

"Make a wish!" he said while taking her hand, making her blush as she stared at the beautiful glimmer of light. But, right before she was about to say something, she looked quizzically at the meteor. Wasn't the next comet coming in two months? And, suddenly she realized it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer. It also wasn't a star. It was a glittering war chariot that was coming full steam right towards her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Annabeth and Percy, as they scrambled backwards in shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the war chariot, the sixteen owls circling around it, and the, quite furious, Goddess of war in said chariot, decked out in full silver armor, a glowing spear and shield in her hand, and an expression of blood lust on her face.

"ANNABETH! EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT ONCE!" Athena cried at the top of her lungs, preparing to throw her spear full force at anything that tried to come between her rage and her daughter.

And, as Annabeth stood on half-blood hill, terrified of what was about to happen to her and her boyfriend, she said the one thing that summarized everything that she was thinking:

"My god, we're screwed."

mylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotworkingmylinebreakisnotwork

**And so ends this story! Well, I have nothing much to say, aside from thanks to my fanfiction partner, TheEpiclyAmazingDaughterofZeus for editing and for giving feedback, as well as thanks to my mom, my dad and my parents. If I get 5 reviews within a month I will post the sequel to this fanfiction. I already have my brain on overdrive for my next fanfic, and reviews are really good fuel, so give me more reviews! (You will get cookies if u review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, if you read my profile you know I have moved to wattpad! However, if you haven't, now you know I've move to wattpad! So check me out there at user/FlufflePufflePonies. I will be posting new ff's for percy jackson AND throne of glass, as well as my own unique stories!


End file.
